Have you seen her all in gold ?
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS - POV House - suite de ' Have you seen her dressed in blue ? ' - Un matin comme House les aime.


**Disclaimers **: House, MD ne m'appartient pas. Pas de bras, pas de chocolat.  
**Spoiler** : Have You Seen Her Dressed In Blue, que j'ai posté le mois dernier. Ne lisez pas celle-ci si vous n'avez pas lu la précédente !  
**Commentaires** : Ceci est le fruit d'une interminable cogitation la veille de mon départ pour Londres. Je vous promet rien... Et j'ai encore conclu par une phrase à deux balles ! * et en plus ça la fait rire *  
J'avais envie de tenter un POV.  
Rien à faire, inspiration au point mort pour la suite de I never woke up in handcuffs before... J'y arriverai, j'y arriverai... tôt ou tard...  
A lire avec, bien évidemment, les pierres qui roulent ! deezer com/listen-2677126 ( She's A Rainbow - The Rolling Stones )  
Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Six mois que je dors dans ton lit, et bientôt huit que la rose d'O'Neill s'est noyée.

Tu fais de longues grasses matinées, le week-end. Tu dors sur le ventre, car tu es une femme qui aime tout contrôler. Tu dors nue, parce que c'est l'été.  
Tu as une main sous l'oreiller, le visage tourné vers moi. Parfois tu enfouis ton nez dans ton bras, alors je remonte le drap jusqu'à tes épaules. Tu le repousses toujours jusqu'à ton bassin.  
Parfois, j'aimerais que tu dormes sur le dos, pour que je puisse t'admirer à ton insu. Mais tu caches habilement ta poitrine, et c'est bien plus sexy.  
Tu sens toujours bon. Le soir, la nuit, on transpire, mais ta peau n'a jamais le goût salé de la sueur. Toujours cette odeur d'agrumes et de noix de coco grillée. Ça me rend fou.  
Mon piano et mes guitares sont dans ton salon. Tu m'as fait de la place dans tes placards. Et tu respectes mon besoin de solitude, de temps en temps. Tu me laisses seul dans le salon, et tu viens te blottir contre moi quand je vais me coucher.

Je me souviens encore très bien de notre stage, et de la tête que tu as fait quand tu as su qu'on allait partager la chambre.  
La première nuit, tu étais malade. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Pour t'apaiser, peut-être.  
En tant qu'être humain normalement constitué, tu as peur. Je parvenais à te rassurer...  
La nuit suivante, tu es venue dormir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Mais j'ai été soulagé que tu t'en rendes compte, j'ai pu te respirer toute la nuit. Et j'avoue que sans toi j'avais froid.  
Le matin, j'ai refusé de te laisser partir. Je voulais faire abstraction de notre travail, oublier pourquoi on était dans cet asile. Je t'ai serrée fort avant que tu ne te réveilles. Et puis je me suis rendormi.  
Tu me prenais la main quand O'Neill avait le dos tourné. J'aimais ce côté clandestin. Je détestais la façon dont il te regardait. Comme si tu étais la seule femme sur Terre...  
Le soir, il t'a proposé de diner au réfectoire. Quel romantisme... Je vise plus haut, moi : un restaurant français ! Je voulais simplement le rendre jaloux, et puis je ne voulais pas te décevoir.  
Tu te souviens du patient de McGovern ? Il a brûlé un arbre.

Tu étais tellement belle dans ta robe bleue... Je n'avais même plus envie de te l'enlever. Tes jambes étaient nues malgré le vent. Quelles jambes...  
Une larme, ton nez dans ma veste, mon nom murmuré et la peur dans ton regard parce que tu pensais que j'allais fuir. Je ne sais pas si je te le dirai un jour, mais j'ai eu la même réaction lorsque tu m'as laissé seul dans le lit le matin même.  
Je repense à la quantité d'alcool qu'on a bue. A l'oignon qui a disparu dans ta bouche. A ton regard quand j'ai caressé ton mollet.  
Tu avais froid, je t'ai offert un châle et tu le portais sur tes épaules tous les jours. Depuis le retour du printemps, il est à côté de ton oreiller.  
Lorsqu'on est rentrés, on a bu, on a écouté les Rolling Stones, on a fait l'amour à même le sol et on s'y est endormis. Tu t'accrochais à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme si on allait mourir, comme si demain tout s'arrêterait parce que l'alcool ne sera plus là.  
O'Neill nous a magistralement repérés. Une journée entière à m'empêcher de te toucher, ne serait-ce que t'effleurer. C'était une vraie torture.

Je regrette tellement de m'y être mal pris, pour te dire que je voulais plus, et de t'avoir fait pleurer. Mais j'ai vite séché tes larmes, pas vrai ? J'y repense, et ça me fait rire parce qu'on essayait de ne pas heurter le matelas du dessus.  
O'Neill m'a vraiment énervé. Prêt à tout pour te mettre dans son lit. J'ai voulu l'achever en lui disant qu'on était mariés, je ne pensais pas que tu serais fâchée.  
_« T'es vraiment con... Je ne veux que toi et tu le sais ! »  
« Je t'aime, Lisa... »_  
Tu me connais, je déteste parler de sentiments. Je ne t'ai pas répété que je t'aimais, mais je te le prouve.  
Tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens et tu m'as serré aussi fort que tes petits bras le pouvaient. Je caressais ton dos.  
_« Je t'aime Greg ! »_

Je me foutais pas mal des infirmières qui nous regardaient. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.  
On est arrivés à New-York, on a pris un taxi pour Princeton, tu es allée à l'hôpital, je suis rentré chez moi, et tu m'as rejoint le soir.

Seul Wilson est au courant. J'aurais vite été à court d'alibis. Et la vente de mon appartement aurait suggéré que je dorme dehors.  
Si le reste de l'hôpital venait à l'apprendre, ça ne changerait rien. Notre vie privée ne les concerne pas.  
J'aime quand on est ensemble. J'aime lorsque tu frémis quand je te touche, j'aime la façon dont tu me touches. Oui, je suis fou de toi. Et tu me rends heureux.

Le soleil illumine notre chambre. On a oublié de fermer les rideaux, hier. En fait, on n'a pas eu le temps. Les rayons dorés viennent caresser ton visage, tu te réveilles. Comme d'habitude, je te salue d'un :  
« Hello sunshine ! »  
Tu souris, je t'embrasse et j'admire ton corps voluptueux baigné par le soleil. Puis les mots me viennent tous seuls :  
« Sunshine, je t'aime. »  
J'ai beau te le montrer chaque jour, tu as besoin de l'entendre. Je comprends.  
Quelques larmes ont réussi à s'extirper de ta cornée et à rouler sur tes joues. Je les essuie de mon pouce et tu viens te blottir contre moi.  
« Je t'aime sweet sauce... »  
J'aime les matins.

_Have you seen her all in gold ?  
Like a queen in days of old  
She shoots colors all around  
Like a sunset going down  
Have you seen a lady fairer ?_

**THE END.**_**  
**_


End file.
